Child of Prophecy
by VantaLightning
Summary: A darker version of 'No more mistakes'. Naruto loses his sanity after watching his family murdered by his supposed best friend - Sasuke. He travels back in time with the help of Kurama and starts to change his future for the better. Naruto realized one thing - 'No more Mr. Nice Guy'. Guess who is bashed! TimeTravel! God-like NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I made a huge plot mistake in my story 'Saving the future' previously named as No more mistakes.**

 **I am rewriting the story. Sorry to all the previous readers, most ideas will be kept except God-like Naruto and I will keep the pairings, major Sakura and Sasuke bashing. The first few chapters will be about Naruto's past life. Hope you like the new story.**

* * *

He opened his one good eye because of the sun. He looked around, something was wrong, why was he tied with chains and locked up. He looked around. Yeah, he was definitely locked up, there was a small area with sunlight coming in. Then he heard a voice.

"Oh, you are awake, huh, Uchiha Sasuke?" asked the voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sasuke demanded. He could remember the last thing he did was battle Naruto in the Valley of the end and they were about to have their final clash with their flame controlled Chidori and Rasengan. But then what happened? He felt older and he was definitely missing his right arm but it was healed there was no problem with that.

"You don't remember me?" asked the voice.

"Does it look like I do?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, that is interesting" the voice mused. The only thing visible was his Mangekyo Sharingan which looked like a three-point shuriken.

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, now genuinely surprised.

"Okay, this is weird, do you not know who I am?" continued the voice.

"No"

"I am Shin Uchiha and I am the one who will recreate Akatsuki"

"I see, but how are you an Uchiha, there are no Uchihas left except for me…" Sasuke trailed off

"And your daughter." Shin completed.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke demanded with an undertone of complete surprise.  
"Man, you shouldn't disown your only daughter." Shin laughed.

A sudden influx of memories came in. He was standing alongside Naruto and breaking the Infinite Tsukuyomi, then marrying Sakura and having a daughter who he named Sarada. He stayed away from his home and rarely met his family but they did have their occasional family time and they loved each other. He was also named as the strongest Uchiha ever and was called the God of Shinobi along with Naruto who was also strongest shinobi to ever live. Their tag team was also well-known and the two of them could easily take down the rest of the 4 Kage.

Then why did all this feel so weird?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Shin

"Seriously, what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to kill you," Sasuke said. Shin started laughing like the maniac he was.

The laughing was stopped when Sasuke's right eye morphed into Mangekyo. Then his Susanoo came to life and broke the chains and containment chamber. Shin definitely did a piss poor job of trying to keep Sasuke restrained.

Sasuke summoned his blade and beheaded Shin and then he flew off to a clearing.

* * *

How the hell did he have a daughter? How could he marry that annoyance and have a child with her? How could he manage to protect the village that had killed his entire family?

Only one person could have the answers he needed, ' _Naruto_ '

* * *

Sasuke flew back to Konoha, his memories getting clearer on how things worked out. There were many things Naruto had to explain, but if he was to confront Naruto alone then he could be attacked. He tried to filter out people who could help him, unfortunately, his Hebi or Taka group was no more as Orochimaru was alive and a good guy? That surprised him, how the hell did that happen? He could remember how it happened but it was still unbelievable. Plus, Kabuto was also a good guy and ran an orphanage. Okay now, even Sasuke was starting to lose it.

With no one to confront his thoughts wandered off to his married life. Sakura always loved him, Sarada was the proof of that statement.

*lightbulb switches on above Sasuke's head*

' _Perfect, she could support me, maybe even Sarada could'_

Sasuke entered the village to see people smiling at him and waving at him. Maybe this was what he always tried to achieve? NO, no second thoughts.

Sasuke flew up using partial Susanoo. His home was easily visible. It had his clan symbol on it which was distinctly visible.

As Sasuke entered he saw Sakura doing the laundry. She was wearing an apron and humming, she looked beautiful. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. She turned around and saw Sasuke smiling and went to him while wiping her wet hands with a towel. She then cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him. After a couple of moments, Sakura pulled away and smiled then bonked his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wear your shoes indoors," Sakura said.

Sasuke's foul mood disappeared, she was so much like his mother, he could feel the warmth and love. He smiled and went back to remove his shoes. He came back in a few seconds.

"Mission complete, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked.

"Hai, I actually have something to talk about." He said

"Okay, go ahead"

"I think I have been under a genjutsu for a long time"

Sakura looked at him with utter shock.

"Who could put you under a genjutsu?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was fighting Naruto in the Valley of the end and then I wake up in front of Shin who has me restrained, I guess while restraining me he might have released the genjutsu."

"Wait, you don't remember anything else?"

"No, that is the thing, I do remember the part in between, but it just felt like I was a puppet in my own body for these last few years."

"I see, so do you actually feel anything? Any positive emotions like love or having a sense of security?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

Sasuke cupped her face with his one hand.

"Let's go to Naruto and ask him questions. Though I have a bad feeling about this. You should probably henge into my sword and come that way."

Sakura was processing everything. Something of this level could be disastrous for her family.

"Wait, how do you feel about Konoha?" She asked remembering how Sasuke wanted to revolutionize.

"I don't know Sakura. Never mind all this. Let's just go to the Hokage Tower"

* * *

A knock on the door.

"Go away let me sleep some more Hina-chan," Naruto muttered

Another knock

"I am awake, I am awake." Naruto startled and straightened.

"Come in," He said.

Sasuke came in. His Rinnegan eye flashed. Without the kyubbi and sage mode – Naruto's sensory mode was significantly affected.

"Y,o," Naruto said, not knowing that the kyubbi had been knocked out in his mindscape.

"Yo, we got to talk," Sasuke replied.

"Sure teme, whats up?" Naruto asked still in his casual mode, not getting the 'Dobe' as a reply he got serious.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked in his Hokage tone, motioning to the chair in front of the desk.

"No thanks, I will stand I wanted to ask if you know about any genjutsu tricks that can hypnotize a person without the person knowing it," Sasuke asked in a semi-casual tone.

Naruto felt a bead trickle down his chest, his past was coming to bite his ass.

"Yes, I know that Uchiha Shisui had one called Kotoamatsukami. What about it?" Naruto asked

"No, I meant if you had one."

"Are you seriously asking me that Sasuke, you know my genjutsu tricks are non-existent," Naruto replied. On the inside, however, he was shaking like a leaf.

' _Oi Kurama, HELP ME!' Naruto mentally screamed, he got no reply. Naruto went in his mindscape to find Kurama knocked out._

" _Oh. Fuck. Me" Naruto said cementing the fact that he was now screwed._

 _Naruto tried to wake up the fox, after getting no response he opened the fox's eyelid to see a Rinnegan._

" _Fuck, this is bad."_

Naruto came back to the world of the living, the time in his mindscape vs reality worked differently. He could spend hours in the mindscape but it would only be seconds outside.

"I could ask Kurama if you want. Though he might not know anything." Naruto replied after a moment. Smirking inwardly as he saw Sasuke open his mouth and close it instantly, he had him.

"Wait a sec, he is knocked out and has a Rinnegan pattern on his eye," Naruto said, slightly angry.

"Sorry, I didn't want anyone to invade in on our conversation," Sasuke said apologizing.

"This is not the way to proceed. I will not accept you doing something like that again." Naruto said showing authority he had.

"Sorry"

"Remove the genjutsu you put on him."

Sasuke did so but this time he took a look at his memories from the battle at the Valley of the End. So far things were going well for the Uchiha.

"Sorry again," Sasuke said, turning around showing he was requesting to be dismissed. "May I take your leave.

"Yes, you may," Naruto said. Sasuke left without a word using a portal opened by his Rinnegan.

Naruto slumped into his chair. This was a very close call.

* * *

" _Yo Kurama, you back?" Naruto asked as he went into his mindscape._

" _ **Yeah, it looks like the bastard is back to his former self."**_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _ **He had the same look of greed and bloodlust from the time he used to capture me and my family."**_

" _Do you think the genjutsu broke?"_

" _ **I am certain the genjutsu broke. Wait, he also invaded your memories, trace it to see what he saw."**_

" _Okay."_

 _Naruto left to see that Sasuke had a look at the battle at the Valley of the end._

" _Shit, he knows what happened, or is about to know."_

" _ **Thought so"**_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Naruto sneaked into Danzo's office. He was a master of stealth, it was obvious from the time he was an academy student._

 _Danzo was knocked out with a simple chop to his neck. After his meeting with Itachi and finding out about Shisui's eye and receiving the raven, he had decided that Danzo was not the person who could be trusted with such power._

 _Naruto took out Danzo's right eye and changed it to a duplicate made by Captain Yamato. All of this happened after Danzo was made the Hokage, his sage techniques could definitely let this be healed._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _~Another Flashback~_

 _"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled._

 _"SASUKE" Naruto replied to the courtesy. Their jutsu_ _collided and ended up losing their right arm._

 _Naruto was first to wake up. He looked to his side to see an unconscious Uchiha. The man who betrayed him. He had ruined his life, he no longer wanted to save him but he had to keep his promise to Itachi._

 _Wait! Itachi. Shisui's_ _Sharingan._

 _Naruto went back to_ _his mindscape and asked Kurama to gather some chakra only to_ _realize that he was barely awake. He too had just woken up._

 _After a few minutes of gathering chakra,_ _he moved his left arm and did a few hand seals using the blood that was dripping from his right arm._

 _"Summoning jutsu – Fukasaku" Naruto whispered_

 _The elder sage appeared to see Naruto in his battered condition and then noticed Sasuke who was also knocked out._

 _"What is it Naruto-boy_ _," the elder asked._

 _"Bring back Shisui's Sharingan_ _and put a genjutsu on Sasuke to protect the leaf village_ , _" Naruto said in a whisper, barely staying conscious._

 _"Hai, I will be back, should I heal you?"_

 _"Yes, just enough so that there is no more blood loss. Don't do anything else, I don't want to let Sasuke get suspicious."_

 _A few minutes later the deed was done. Konoha was safe again. The world was safe again._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _Naruto stood in front of Kurama who was also watching the memory._

" _So, what do you think will happen"_

" _ **Havoc, he is back to his old self, probably more pissed than ever."**_

" _I agree, what should we do?"  
_ _ **"Gather your friends and let them know so they can stay on guard."**_

" _Good idea, you should also go out and call the other tailed beasts back. We are having a meeting"_

" _ **Okay, that will take some time though."**_

" _The sooner, the better. You guys are at equal risk"_

 _With that Naruto left his mindscape._

Naruto made a few clones and sent it to his friends' home and one to his own home to ensure that his children were safe and letting Hinata know that there was a gathering about to happen.

* * *

 _ **The Meeting**_

All the friends gathered at Naruto's home. They were sitting in the living room and formed a circle. There were drinks and snacks to make it look like it was a simple gathering, but in reality, it was anything but simple.

Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Tsunade and finally Naruto and Hinata. Everyone sat in the living room. After a privacy seal was placed with a genjutsu showing a party the meeting began.

He heard Kurama saying the tailed beasts have gathered

"Ino, link all of us to my mindscape," Naruto said

"Why?" Ino asked

"Just do it, you will understand." Ino wasn't satisfied with his answer but the seriousness of his tone made her compile.

All of them then saw the 9 tailed beasts gathered behind them, all of them were standing even Guy.

"Alright everybody, I am going to tell you some major news." Naruto started. Seeing the serious tone, everyone straightened.

"You guys remember how the war ended and how there was a battle in the valley of the end right?" Naruto asked. Seeing everyone nod he continued.

"There was a part which I skipped, but before knowing that there is another thing you should know..." Naruto then proceeded to show them the memory of him taking the eye from Danzo.

The smirks he got in response had him satisfied. But there was also an undertone of confusion.

"This is the part which is not my secret, Kakashi-sensei knows about this, and yes I am going to share it and I also know the consequences." Naruto then proceeded to show his talk with Obito who was still under the guise of Madara and then the memory of Itachi confirming the story.

"Why are you showing us all this," Shikamaru asked he didn't like a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"Wait and watch" was all Naruto said.

Then there was the memory of the duration the world was under infinite Tsukuyomi. The memory paused after coming back to the outer world and the release of Edo-Tensei. All of them then looked at Naruto crying on Hinata's shoulders. She was trying her best to comfort him. Despite the fact that almost everyone was on the verge of crying. It was not a pleasant memory.

The memory resumed seeing how Sasuke wanted to kill the Gokage and kill the tailed beasts. All the tailed beasts snarled at this. They didn't like to even watch a memory of him. The reaction from Naruto's friends was common, it was a complete and utter shock.

Kiba then broke the silence that was awkwardly hanging there.

"How did you change his views then?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't" Naruto replied.

"WHAT?!" Came a unified response.

Naruto raised his hand and told them to keep watching. Then the memory continued to show the battle at the Valley of the end. When he paused it after the final blow he saw all of his friends sitting on their butts. The sheer power of Sasuke and Naruto was making them shake like a leaf.

"Wow. I am pretty sure you surpassed all the previous Hokages" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but this is the climax," Naruto said.

The so-called film continued. Then they saw the memory of putting Sasuke under Kotoakatsumi. This was not the first time everyone was shocked.

Shikamaru was the one who broke the silence this time. "Oh fuck."

"What do you mean 'Oh fuck'" Ino asked. None of them swore, so seeing someone especially Shikamaru saying this got all the attention.

"Yes, oh fuck" Shino replied.

"Please tell me it is still intact. Please say it" Shikamaru begged.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a hardened gaze.

"I am not sure now. I am certain he is on to me and that he has the last memory I showed you." Naruto replied.

"Oh, crap," Choji said.

"Wait, then if he goes back to his old self then there will be nothing we could possibly do," Tenten said.

"That is the exact reason you guys are here for. I brought you here to warn you and make sure our children are not harmed." Naruto said.

Kakashi spoke up, "Then why isn't Sakura here"

"You know the answer to that sensei, we can't trust her. Not anymore" Everyone looked down, realizing the truth behind those lines, Sakura would go to Sasuke without a second thought.

"So, what should we do?" Lee asked.

"Prepare, prepare for war," Naruto said.

"That is very un-youthful," Guy said. Naruto nodded

"It certainly is, the bad part is you guys will definitely not last against Sasuke, the worst part though is that we have more to lose, now more than ever. We have our husbands or wives and our children to take care of, and if that is not all we also have to take care of the village." Naruto added. It was followed by silence.

"Hina, make sure Boruto or Hima don't go out tomorrow, I will be training them," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"I expect all of you to do the same. Take them out of the academy and train them." Naruto said pushing all of them out of the mindscape. All of this had only taken five minutes in the real world.

There were 9 more clones who were possessed by the Tailed Beasts.

The privacy seal was taken off. All of them enjoyed the rest of the party discussing how they should train their children, who were currently on the floor above enjoying and playing.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

All of them went silent. It was almost midnight and they hadn't been expecting anyone. The remaining took out their weapons and hid in the hallway in front of the main door. Naruto sent a clone to open the door only to see a young girl.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to disturb you but there is something wrong with my dad." Said the girl.

"Give me a sec" Naruto closed the door and looked at the 'empty' hallway and nodded, everyone else went to the living room and pretended to be enjoying their talks.

The clone who had closed the door and pretended to unlock the rest of the locks asked her to come in.

"What is it Sarada-chan," asked Hinata as Sarada and the clone came in the living room, the clone then poofed away.

"Nothing Hinata-sama" she stuttered out as she saw the hardened looks on the faces.

Hearing the reply all of them realized the girl was scared and softened their gazes to make it more comforting to her.

"Just call me Hinata, you are a part of our family, don't be shy," Hinata said smiling.

"Hai, thank you" Sarada cleared her throat.

"It's just that there is something that feels wrong with my parents." She said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"It is just that there was this aura in the house that felt as if my parents wanted them dead. If I am not wrong it Shino-sensei called it Killer Intent in one of our classes."

"You mean something like this?" Naruto asked radiating a very small amount of KI that the girl could handle.

"Hai, except it, wasn't aimed at me, it was also very, very strong." She said.

"I guess your parents were just having a bad day, but is there anything else you want to say? I don't think this is it." Shikamaru said

"Hai, I heard my father saying 'I will take my sweet time killing that Dobe' and my mother responded to that saying 'You aren't the only one who will get their hands one Naruto-Baka.' There were also other things that I couldn't listen clearly." She ended lying after looking at the once again hardened gazes

"Would it be okay if I take a look at your memory?" Ino asked

"S-sure" Sarada stuttered. She was officially scared. Something was happening that she didn't know about and that something wasn't good.

Ino then collected the memory and quickly scanned it, it was bad. Things were definitely taking a turn for the worse.

"There is nothing to worry about, I think your dad had a rough night. Why don't you go upstairs and enjoy, the other kids are there." Ino lied with a smile.

Sarada nodded and went upstairs. The privacy seal was once again activated.

"How bad is it?" asked Sai.

"Very bad my love. Bad doesn't even scratch the surface." Ino replied.

"That bad already? Troublesome." Shikamaru said

They once again entered Naruto's mindscape to see the tailed beasts enjoying their little get together. Seeing the group, they straightened up.

"Okay then here is the memory," Ino said.

 _~Flashback – Sarada's Memory~_

 _A crashing sound came from the bedroom. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Sakura yelled bringing in the banshee mode._

 _"I know, I want to kill him too," Sasuke said_

 _"No, we will do this a different way. We will make him suffer."_

 _"How do you want to do that?"_

 _"By killing all his friends and family and making him watch and then slowly and painfully killing him," Sakura said with glee._

 _"I am proud to have you as my wife," Sasuke said with a maniacal laugh._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Okay, you saw it now," Ino said, involuntarily shaking.

"Fuck" was what everyone said together.

"Okay then, here is the plan," Shikamaru said. He truly was a genius to figure out something so quickly. However, Kurama interrupted. Coming out of hiding.

" **We Tailed Beasts know how to travel through time, although we have never done it because we are immortals and at any point, in time we would exist. Plus, there is also the Hiraishin no jutsu that affects the space-time. If we were to combine the two then we tailed beast could travel through time easily and take our memories with us. I am suggesting this because we need a backup plan."**

"That is a good idea," Naruto said. "I just hope we don't come to that."

"Now what I was saying was that all of us need to train," Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded. "The main thing is that we need to make shadow clones to keep our secrecy."

"That is understandable," Choji said.

"Let me finish," Shikamaru said.

Most of them arched an eyebrow at this.

"Temari, Karui, Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade. All of them will go to other nations and let them know the issue to their Kages. Might Guy will move out of town since he will be unable to fight." Shika paused

"I think our children should know about this," Shika said.

"NO!" Naruto nearly yelled. "I will not let my children go through the misery I went through." All of them wanted to nod but didn't they needed to think this through.

"Okay. But I want you to reconsider this. I also think we need to create a dimension like your mindscape in the real world where time passes differently. This could prove wonders in our training." Shika finished.

"You are right," Naruto said with a nod.

" **I have been thinking about the backup plan. We need to inform our allies about it too. We need to create a box full of scrolls that have our memories and also a specific message for our past self. I think the people who need to know excluding all of us are Orochimaru and Kabuto and the Kage, I hope that Onoki hasn't died because you will not be able to convince him so easily." Kurama said.**

"Okay then," Naruto said. "Let's decide on what we will work on"

"Wait, we will first get memories in the scrolls, we will also add blood and chakra identification seals. We have absolutely no idea when the Uchihas will attack." Shika exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. He created a clone to get the scrolls. He came back with the scrolls in 5 minutes. The people who were going to get the scrolls were:

Naruto

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Kurenai

Lee

Tenten

Guy

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Tsunade – 5th Hokage

Kakashi – 6th Hokage

Gaara – 5th Kazekage

Onoki – 3rd Tsuchikage

Kurotsuchi – 4th Tsuchikage

A – 4th Raikage

Darui – 5th Raikage

Mei – 5th Mizukage

Chojuro – 6th Mizukage

Killer Bee – Gyuki Jinchuriki

Orochimaru

Kabuto

And the 9 tailed beasts.

"We will call the 32 of us as the teeth." Naruto proclaimed. Everyone's face faulted. Naruto pouted. "Fine, we will call it the Pheonix"

This concluded the meeting. Unfortunately, no one knew that their lives were about to be concluded by the end of the week as well.

* * *

Next week

Naruto had sent out clones to the Phoenix to get their memories and stored them in a box. It would be the only thing he would carry if he had to use the backup plan. The Phoenix operation was a secret not to be known by anyone.

Apart from that, he contacted Toneri to ask how he awakened his Tenseigan. The answer he got was very surprising as Otsutsuki clan already possessed Jubi/ all tailed beast's chakra and he only needed a Byakugan to awaken it. That was also the reason why Boruto awakened his.

That was when he decided to share the chakra of all tailed beasts with his wife and helped her awaken her own Tenseigan, now there were 3 Tenseigan eyes in the world. However, the awakening of the Dojutsu led her to be unconscious for the next 3 days and then finding out her chakra control went to hell in the meantime.

However, this was easily rectified when she spent a day improving that with shadow clones. She possessed more than kage level chakra at this point. She then spent the last 3 days working on a jutsu Toneri used, _the localized reincarnation explosion or Kinbo Tensei Baku._

The other Konoha group worked on their own clan jutsus.

Guy left the town as there was nothing he could do.

Temari left for Suna, Karui left for Kumo, Kakashi left for Iwa and Tsunade left for Kiri. They were sent to ensure that they were ready for the upcoming war.

The worst part was that it had been nearly 10 years since the last war. Most of the big guns of the last war were useless at this point and all the villages were weakened as they were enjoying the peace. However, the war was only against one person – Sasuke Uchiha. When the other villages found out they were shocked beyond belief and realized that Naruto, no matter how much he could bring out the good in one person couldn't do so for everyone. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha was not a threat for all of them. She could be easily killed by the rest of the now Konoha 9. Since the death of Neji, the group was called Konoha 11.

Naruto and Sasuke's power levels could not be matched by anyone and now Hinata joined that league with her new eyes.

The children had their own was to go, one week was not sufficient for them, however, all of them trained hard, very hard without knowing the reason why. All of them had potential to surpass their parents, at the start they were genin-level shinobi and by the end of the week, they were low Jonin level, Himawari was the only one who was high Chunin. The parents were satisfied.

The only person who produced max results in that one week of training was Naruto. It was obvious, 10000 clones working each day meant that he was a seal master, wind-element master to the point where he could fly without being in six paths mode and he finally mastered the flying thunder god jutsu.

The jutsu had one interesting thing, no one could copy it because of only one reason. It was not only because of the jutsu-Shiki, it was because Minato Namikaze was a genius. He made the jutsu into an artificial blood-limit, the only other person who could use it now apart from them was already long dead, Tobirama Senju.

With Sasuke

One week since he found out the truth and what did he do, oh nothing much just relax and enjoy his time with his daughter.

He awakened her Sharingan, put her under a genjutsu and showed her she murdered her parents and had her awaken her Mangekyo.

He didn't care for the repercussions of her having nightmares, he did, however, go to her mother's grave and found out that both his parents attained the Mangekyo state. Funny how everyone in the family seemed to have power, his mother and Itachi seemed to be the 'good guys'. Idiots just like Naruto who used it to attain peace. How stupid!

He then had Sakura switch Sarada's eyes with his mother's and had Sakura implant Sarada's eyes into her own. He was totally going crazy.

In the end, the Uchihas had 5 Mangekyo eyes and 1 Rinnegan eye in possession. They also had the husk of the ten tails and Sasuke Uchiha was now the Jinchuriki of it.

His powers were off the charts, it was less than the time he stole chakra from all the tailed beasts but still being the jinchuriki of a husk had its own benefits. He also found a way to make Zetsus and created an army. Although he only made white Zetsus, since he didn't want to mess with Kaguya and the black one he very carefully avoided them.

Finally, Sakura and Sarada who is under a genjutsu to follow his father's orders to meet Sasuke.

"What are your orders, Father?" Sarada asked in a way that would have Sai experience nostalgia.

"We will strike tomorrow morning, get enough rest tonight," Sasuke said in the same voice that he hated to hear from his own father.

"Sakura, we will go and gather the materials," Sasuke said as he opened a portal to go and reach a shinobi tool shop which he simply raided and collected everything he wanted.

Next Morning

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in," said the Hokage from his chair. Unknown to others it was a mere shadow clone.

Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to look at the relaxed man, relaxed as much as one could be, after all, he was facing the bane of every kage – paperwork.

"You look relaxed," Sasuke said in a casual tone, not even slightly hinting the fact that he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

"I am, I am taking things the way Baa-chan did, not giving a flying fuck for the paperwork and enjoying her sake. Although I don't drink so that's a different thing." Naruto replied with a smile. Not showing that he was suspecting the Uchiha's next move.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Naruto asked. "I hope you enjoyed your vacation, you were missing for a week, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I did spend time with Sakura and Sarada. Enjoyed the vacation. I actually came here to talk"

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked while motioning to a chair. Sasuke sat down and relaxed a bit.

Although Naruto simply froze.

" _What is with that aura, it seems familiar but I can't point out what it is," Naruto said in his mind._

" _ **It is the husk of the ten-tails. He is definitely grown in power. I recommend we send the reports to the original. He will start gathering nature energy."**_

" _Yeah, good idea. Let's see what he wants to talk about."_

Sasuke broke the silence after a moment. "I found out about the genjutsu"

"What genjutsu? Is it about the thing you came to ask me about last week?"

"Hai, I have been under a genjutsu for the last 10 or so years."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, faking his reaction to buy some time. "How? And who? Somebody with that much power could be a danger to our village."

Sasuke frowned a bit, he knew what was going on. "You are right, anyways we haven't sparred in a long time, let's do it now, you seem to be free."

Naruto nodded. _"Kurama, inform the original to tell the others and gather immediately"_

" _ **Okay"**_

"Sure, I will call the others too, you call Sakura. Also, let's meet in the Valley of the End. We don't want to destroy the village with our _spar_ " Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head like his father while putting emphasis on the word spar to tell Sasuke he knew what was happening.

Sasuke nodded and left.

Sasuke came back in 15 minutes to the tower to meet the Konoha group minus Sakura.

"Where is Sakura?" Ino asked, inwardly being nervous as to what was going on.

"Home, she wanted to sleep." Sasuke replied

The Konoha group's children minus Sarada had gathered at the Uzumaki residence. All of them left a clone behind. Now seemed the time to let the children know the truth. When they learnt Sasuke _was_ under a genjutsu they were all horrified but Shikadai seemed to understand there was more, then they learned about Sasuke's history and the children felt that Naruto's action were justified.

Sasuke broke the silence by opening a portal and all of them left for the valley.

That was where Sasuke showed his true self.

He had left behind a clone with Sakura who attacked the Uzumaki residence and destroyed all killed the children with relative ease in front of their parents.

The clone Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the kills while he slowly killed them.

The shadow clones of the parents were having a hard time-fighting Sakura who now possessed the implanted Mangekyo Sharingan.

After a few minutes when the clones noticed their children slowly dying without any possible chances to recover, the clones were furious. The Uzumaki residence was now a graveyard.

The furious clones puffed out of existence sending the knowledge to the originals who were in the Valley of the End. The clone Sasuke opened a portal to send Sakura there and puffed away, leaving the graveyard silent.

As the knowledge was received, Sasuke had a triumphant smirk along with Sakura who was hugging him from behind while the Konoha group was devastated.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled entering his tailed beast mode. He was angry, so were the others. Exactly what Sasuke wanted, they would now be sloppy.

The next moments were a blur, Sakura was dead and so were most of the Konoha group. The only people alive were Lee, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto.

The others who were killed were by Sasuke's clones and Zetsus?

ZETSU!

How the hell were they alive.

Anyways, there were no more Zetsu alive but the kills that they got with the element of surprise were heavily affecting the group.

There was definitely nothing left to live for.

That was when Naruto's extra clone who was collecting nature energy switched with the original while Sasuke was fighting Lee who had opened all the 8 gates in rage.

Naruto pulled back Hinata who was still crying, her beautiful Tenseigan eyes were red with sorrow and her face betrayed no emotion apart from raw fury. The man who took away her children still lived!

Naruto hugged Hinata and saw that Lee was having a tough time against Sasuke who was healing because of the husk. Lee was going to last 10 more minutes and then lose his life.

Naruto took a step back and kissed Hinata's cheek which tasted salty because of her tears.

Naruto had stopped crying a while ago but his eyes were still watery, Kurama had already wept for the children. He and the other tailed beasts had all taken care of Boruto and Himawari at some point and loved them.

When the clone took over the battle, Kurama had done a favor and put his conscience in the clone, essentially taking control of it and now under pure rage. Leaving the couple to handle their sorrow and grief.

Naruto called Hinata and snapped her out of her daze.

"Hina, I am thinking of enacting plan B. There is an issue though," Naruto said.

"What issue?" she asked.

"Remember the seals were supposed to destroy the scrolls in order to prevent them getting into wrong hands?"

"Hai, but where are you going with this.?"

"I left a clone transformed into the box which contained the scrolls."

"What? When did you do that?"

"Immediately after we got all of the scrolls."

"So, what happened?"

"The clone was supposed to explode if anyone tempered it."

"Naru, I don't like where this is going."

"Neither did I, the clone exploded when the pink-haired bitch tried to open the box that we kept in our locker."

"So we are back to square one?"

"No Hina, I can still go back, but alone. I could take something with me but the scrolls we used to keep our memories were special and we can't make them again, not with the amount of time we have."  
"You said you can't take people but what if I gave you a scroll made filled with my Tenseigan chakra?"

"I could take that but what will we get with that?"

"You go back and essentially get your six-path chakra early, I do the same to awaken my Tenseigan again."

"Okay, I understand. I think. But I need at least half hour to prepare for the rituals and it requires 500 hand seals, essentially it will take 40 minutes to get it done."

"I will buy you that time."

She took out a scroll and filled it with her chakra and added a blood seal on it. She was the wife

of a seal master, she had to know things like this.

She handed the scroll to Naruto who looked at her and let a lone tear pass down his cheek. He was definitely sending his wife to death. True the Tenseigan was equal to the Rinnegan, but she hadn't mastered it.

"I love you Hina," Naruto said and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was short and felt like a good bye.

"I love you too Naru." She said and sent him away.

As she went back to battle, she saw Lee who was now going to live for a maximum of two minutes. She looked at Kurama whose eyes meet hers, she nodded signaling him to leave.

Kurama nodded and puffed away.

As he was back in the mindscape, he saw Naruto waiting for him. Within a moment he attained Naruto's memories and nodded at Naruto when he was on the same page as he was.

Naruto came out of his mindscape where the entire scenario took only 1 second. Naruto flashed away to the Namikaze compound.

"Let us do this Kurama," Naruto said as he created 20 clones and started on the ritual. He created one more clone that was given to Kurama to ensure things were done correctly.

" **Naruto, I am going to give you all of my chakra. You will be able to go back to the point you were born. Although I highly recommend you go during the time before the Chunin exam finals. Don't ask why. I already thought through this." Kurama said.**

The tailed beast had thought this through and Naruto trusted him so he simply followed the mighty beast's instructions.

In the next 40 minutes, the things were done. Naruto looked at the Kurama clone and nodded. He left in a yellow flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By now you would have noticed that the first chapter is the same as "No more mistakes". Well, this is more like an alternate version. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

In the rupture of the Space-Time Continuum

Naruto checked his possessions, his memory was still intact, he possessed the scroll Hinata gave him. He went into his mindscape to ensure Kurama was with him, he needed someone to guide him.

He was surprised. And very badly surprised at that too, the immortal nine-tailed beast was not with him. He then remembered that the old clone still had Kurama's conscience when he left and then he realized why he did so. The beast was immortal, 2 nine-tails would affect time stream in a very bad way.

He refocused on the time period of the exam finale. He would wake up for the duration of that one month. However, time travel was never a simple thing. Him messing with time would have a side effect.

Time god or whoever took care of it would have his sweet revenge.

There was a blinding flash and he was now gone.

Unfortunately, our dear knucklehead just thought about his graduation day, right when he was about to leave. And so, Naruto woke up the day he was about to leave pass his genin exams.

* * *

Naruto woke up and looked around, same apartment, same midget sized body. Same fucked up ceiling and windows. Naruto shrugged, seemed that he found success in his recent escapade.

He got up to grab his forehead proctor and go to the bathroom. He heard a beeping noise, 'more like that screeching banshee's voice!' Naruto screamed in his head as he shut down the damnable clock. He already reached the bathroom door when he felt that his proctor felt wrong. Naruto looked at his hand, wait, what!

His hands had the goggles that were green in color with a 'Naruto' etched right below the center of where the forehead should be. He smiled at the goggles, he had later found out that his loving wife had given it to him and was too shy to do so directly.

He put it back in his drawer safely, made a quick sealing to make sure there was no damage done to it, whatsoever.

Naruto sighed and went to brush his teeth. He tried to shower only to find ice-cold water running in them, he had complained it to his landlord, he remembered. But the fatass bastard kicked him out of his office and asked him to leave the apartment if he had issues. To solve the issue temporarily he decided to skip it altogether. But then he realized that he had spent all of yesterday to train for the stupid clone technique that he had never been able to perform. Not even after becoming the Hokage.

He sighed, switched on the shower and put seals on his body so he didn't freeze in the bathtub. As soon as he got in, his initial reaction was to jump up, then slowly ease into it. The seal made his life so much easier!

He then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, he found out that his milk was rotten by weeks. He just threw it in the trashcan as if he were throwing a basketball.

He needed to do many things as soon as possible, he looked at the time. 'Still, a few hours left' Naruto thought as he went to his bedroom and made some shadow clones, he made a shitload more than he had anticipated, "No wonder why people said my chakra control sucked" He laughed.

He dispelled a few and left the rest for some cleaning, one went to the market in a transformation to get him some quality clothes instead of the shit he wore. _Neon Orange?_ Seriously? And morons believed he liked it! Bloody motherfuckers! He had been looted legitly, then he got them from a trashcan and decided to wear it instead of regular clothing.

Naruto settled down in a corner of his bedroom to contact Kurama. He needed a partner if he needed to get his life back on track.

* * *

 _Mindscape_

 _Naruto opened his mind in a sewer and walked ahead to see mammoth sized golden bars with a seal placed as a lock. He sighed, this would be a long day. Kurama was evil back then, or now. Whatever! He just walked ahead. The fox opened his eyes and leaked huge amounts of killer intent as Naruto looked into his crimson eyes. Involuntarily he gulped, Kurama still had it in him. Although, when Kurama decided to pounce his paw right in front of Naruto, the blond didn't even flinch.  
_

 _This took Kurama by surprise, the kid showed by pissing his pants by now? What was the hell going on?_

 _"Listen here Kurama" Naruto started. The great fox stood up in surprise, completely awake and attentive. His head hit the 'ceiling' which Naruto didn't even know existed. He chuckled a bit as Kurama hit the floor again. This time he started patiently.  
_

 _"Calm down Kurama, I am your friend here, no need to worry about this" Naruto spoke and then he was hit by a shit-ton of KI._

 ** _"You are not my friend mortal, what do you want?"_**

 _"I want to talk to you, and you are right, we were not friends_ yet _"_

 _Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously, the tension was thick in the air. The ankle level water made a lot of ripples as Kurama's tails swished behind.  
_

 ** _"Explain"_**

 _"I am from the future, you used a Kinjutsu to send me back. I am willing to give you access to my memories if you give your word to wait until the end and watch it all."  
_

 ** _"Understood"_**

 _Naruto went ahead and did so. Kurama took some good amount of time to process it all.  
_

 ** _"So you are him, the child of Prophecy that is supposed to unite us. It is almost fitting to see that you are Asura's reincarnation"_**

 _"True. Although I am not going to save Sasuke or any of his family anymore, fucking bastards don't deserve me"_

 ** _"So, after all this time... You finally snap eh? By the way, what are you planning to do now?"_**

 _"I have no idea, I would love to get you free of this shitty cage but I don't have the key and I can't go around asking for Jiraiya. That would be way too suspicious. I need a reason to get angry, I guess I will get one tonight with Mizuki doing his thing. In the meantime, I would like you to weaken the seal as much as possible. I would like if I could at least go to the one-tailed state. I will soon free you up though, so don't worry!" Naruto gave a fox-like grin. To which Kurama gave it back full force as if showing who he inherited it from.  
_

 ** _"Very well. Till you don't become strong enough to protect yourself and your mate. Don't die. I may like you now but if you die you will be on my shit list for a long time. Do you know how much Yang chakra it takes to create a body?"_**

 _Naruto chuckled and nodded, then he paused. "Wait a minute. Did you just say that you created a body?"  
_

 ** _"Duh, in the war do you remember which part was removed?"_**

 _"Yang half"_

 ** _"Exactly. The moment I got out, I was pulled in my chakra form. Making it difficult for me to resist. When I was taken out. All tailed beasts, including me, used up most of our Yang chakra to make ourselves physical bodies. That was the reason we were so weak to resist the bastard's Rinnegan."_**

 _Naruto just dumbly nodded, he had never known this. Had this been true, he could actually do something to remain young enough or create some jutsu to regenerate without six-paths mode or relying on Kurama mode. Something along the lines of Tsunade's mitotic regeneration. Eh, too much thinking at the wrong time. Naruto scolded himself and forced himself to focus.  
_

 _"So, what now?"_

 ** _"For now, let me sleep, this shitty seal of yours is a pain in my ass. Not to mention the fact that Shinigami didn't go easy on me. I can't believe he still held a grudge for all this time."_**

 _"Grudge?"_

 ** _"Pranked him when I was a kit. He pranked me back thirteen years ago."_** _Kurama huffed in anger.  
_

 _"Alright, I will leave for now. Do you want anything?"_

 ** _"Change your mindscape, I know you can't take off the seal but at least do something!"_**

 _Naruto nodded and changed the mindscape into that of a forest with some giant rabbits that were perfect for Kurama's hunting sessions. A comfortable bed was now below Kurama. Kurama looked around and nodded in satisfaction. Naruto then left to do his thing.  
_

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock, he still had enough time to go around and check which jutsu he could use, Naruto realized that his sage mode, Kurama modes, and six-paths mode were all out of service. FUCK! Naruto screamed in his mind. His Rasengan still worked but he needed to work on his wind element for his mastery and he needed to learn more jutsu.

Naruto looked at the sky and figured it was time to leave for the academy, he Hiriashined back home and went to school. Right now he was wearing his original hideous jumpsuit, he decided to change his outfit after he became a genin. It was almost 8:30 am, fifteen minutes to get to school. Naruto left at his leisurely pace, almost at the speed of a normal civilian and reached the academy.

On his way, he met an angry merchant who must have been having a bad day and decided to take it out on Naruto.

"Oh look who is here!" The merchant spoke loudly, gaining attention. "It is the demon brat!"

It was surprising to see how fast a mob gathered.

"Does the demon brat want to be a ninja? Let us see how well he can do without his hands!" The lead merchant yelled. Earning nods from the crowd.

Now you see, Naruto had faced this bullshit before, when he was younger he would be scared of these guys and would usually bolt right out of their way. But this Naruto was in no mood for bullshit. He used Kurama's chakra and channeled it to his eyes.

 **"Is that a threat?"** Naruto asked, his eyes now crimson and possessed slits much like a fox.

The mob involuntarily gulped, shivers went down their spines and no one dared to make eye contact with the young genin.

"N-no" The lead merchant stuttered.

 **"Good, now fuck off"**

The group dispersed at a faster rate than at which they had gathered.

Naruto walked to the academy, he entered the classroom just in time as the bell rang. Iruka was in the classroom and was about to scold Naruto. He opened his mouth.

"Naruto..." Iruka started.

"I am not late, if that is what you want to scold me for, keep it to yourself" Naruto replied in a cold tone.

Iruka and the entire class blinked, paused and blinked again. Naruto was _never_ this cold when he replied to someone.

Naruto went ahead and looked towards the class. He saw the rest of his classmates, then he looked at Hinata, his heart fluttered a bit. She was so cute! Naruto resisted the urge to go and kiss her right away, he just gave a heartwarming smile to her. She looked at him and blushed intensely, she was about to faint when Naruto started to walk towards the vacant spot beside her.

Hinata was already red when Naruto sat down. However, before she could faint Naruto spoke up in a low tone so only Hinata could hear.

"If you don't faint right now, I will take you out on a date!" Naruto said. Hinata almost fainted. Keyword almost. She used all her willpower to stay conscious, "promise?" she asked, in the same low tone, without stutter.

"I promise, and you know I won't go back on my word..." Naruto said he was cut off by Hinata

"Because that is our Ninja way" She finished with a smile.

Naruto nodded. He was glad that his wife was awake. Not that she knew that she had married the love of her life.

The written test was simple, more like stupid. Naruto gulped, it was so hard NOT to ace this test. All of this happened after Naruto took off the Genjutsu from the test. He calculated which questions to answer so that he could barely pass.

Questions 1, 3, and 7. Yup. Perfect!

Question 1: Who was the First Hokage? What was his specialty?

Question 3: Who were the 3 legendary Sannin?

Question 7: Why is the Yondaime hailed as the greatest Hokage?

Naruto gave off a lone tear at the last answer he wrote. It was so hard to remember that his father had died. No matter. He will soon be alive.

He answered the questions and left the class after submitting the answer sheet. This was going to be a long day for Naruto. Half an hour later the practical exams started. Everything went the same way as it did in the last lifetime.

Naruto was then called by Iruka to do the 3 academy jutsu.

Before Iruka could even command to do the substitution jutsu, Mizuki threw the blunt kunai at Naruto. Naruto looked at the silver-haired prick and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Naruto substituted his place with Mizuki. Now, to substitute with a person was a Jonin level skill. Iruka knew about it, but before he could praise Naruto for it. Naruto went on to the next jutsu.

"Transform" He muttered.

Naruto changed into the Yondaime Hokage. Iruka nearly fell out of his chair when he realized that the young blond had transformed into a man that Iruka knew for sure Naruto had never met before. Oh, how wrong was Iruka!

"Clone jutsu" Naruto spoke as he tried to use as little chakra as he could. Naruto still ended up overloading the crap jutsu and produced one sick looking clone. It took all the control for Mizuki to not jump out of his chair and celebrate that the Demon brat failed.

Mizuki used his acting skills and pretended to convince Iruka to pass the kid. Iruka replied in a simple 'no' and said sorry to Naruto. The kid sighed and left the room without even giving the two Chunin a glance.

'I am sorry Naruto. But I can not let you go and get yourself killed.' Iruka thought.

Sasuke Uchiha came in next and passed as the rookie of the year. The graduation exam ended and Mizuki left to meet Naruto.

The kid was sitting on his patented swing looking depressed, Mizuki went to him and offered him the opportunity to an alternate test. AKA stealing the scroll of seals.

Naruto used all his skills to stop himself from beating the man in front of him. Naruto nodded with fake enthusiasm and left for the evening. He left for his home, wrote a letter to the Hokage and Hiraishened to the graveyard. He collected the bodies of one Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto knew that he needed to free his father's soul. He decided to go to the Whirlpool village and get the Shinigami's mask.

Naruto, unfortunately, couldn't do all this in one day. So, he made a blood clone and sent him to search for the mask. The clone would need about a week to reach there and then Naruto could Hiraishin to the clone. Naruto presumed.

For now, he needed to write a letter to the current Hokage - Hiruzen Sarutobi and tell him about the plan. So, Naruto wrote a letter and left it at the Hokage office and stole the scroll.

Oh boy, how crazy was that night!

Naruto had made a copy of the scroll of seals and sealed the bigger scroll into a smaller one. That scroll went to his home and the original went back to the Hokage. Naruto pretended to practice the Kage Bunshin while Iruka caught him and Mizuki came into the picture.

Naruto was pushed back by Iruka and Iruka was soon pinned to the wall with Kunai. Courtesy of Mizuki.

"Naruto, never give him the scroll!" Iruka yelled. "It is a dangerous item that contains forbidden jutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you to get it for himself."

Mizuki cut him off by saying that "Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll. I will tell you the truth!"

Iruka who realized what Mizuki was talking about yelled. "NO! Don't it is forbidden" Mizuki smirked as a reply.

"It was a rule that was meant to be kept from you. The rule that was made 13 years ago. It is that you are the Demon fox spirit that attacked our village and killed so many!"

Naruto pretended to be shocked beyond belief. Then Mizuki threw his Fuma shuriken at Naruto. Iruka came just in time to use his body as a shield, but Naruto pushed him away and caught the shuriken with one hand.

"What are you looking at bitch?" Naruto asked Mizuki who was shocked by Naruto's actions.

Mizuki came out of his stupor and attacked Naruto. Naruto caught Mizuki's punch in one hand. Twisted his arm behind his back and kicked Mizuki in the butt. Mizuki who couldn't keep his balance fell down. Naruto came over and broke Mizuki's legs.

Naruto then heard a thump behind him, he saw Iruka fall down because of blood loss.

Naruto sighed and sealed Mizuki in a stasis scroll. Ignoring the cries of Mizuki who was whimpering in pain. Naruto was about to pick up Iruka and leave when a sound Chunin came over and attacked Naruto.

Naruto figured that the said Chunin must have come to aid Mizuki, that poor bastard was knocked out as well and kept in the same scroll as Mizuki.

Naruto sighed and picked up Iruka, reported back to the Hokage about the issue, the Hokage had seemed to read the letter and agreed with Naruto's report. Naruto was given a field promotion to genin and the scroll of seals was now back in the Hokage's office.

Naruto went home and slept that night in peace, what he didn't realize was that his heart was now tainted because of the ritual he used to get back in time, he is starting to become more cold and darker in his methods. He was starting to become more ruthless when he was on the battlefield.

However, Kurama realized this, he opened one eye and sighed. His breath making small ripples on his bed. These were going to be a few long years.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **mir19: Yeah, that is the reason I made this story as well. Naruto finally snapping was long overdue.  
**

 **bloody dragon fang: Will do, fox claw sounds cool to me.**

 **Other reviewers, thanks for the moral support.**

 **KamiKageRyuuketsu: Dude, seriously, what is your problem? What sort of weird satisfaction do you get by spitting other person's hard work? I have reported you and blocked you for the nonsense you tried to pull, please refrain from doing this again. Thanks!**

* * *

 _Naruto sighed and sealed Mizuki in a stasis scroll. Ignoring the cries of Mizuki who was whimpering in pain. Naruto was about to pick up Iruka and leave when a sound Chunin came over and attacked Naruto._

 _Naruto figured that the said Chunin must have come to aid Mizuki, that poor bastard was knocked out as well and kept in the same scroll as Mizuki._

 _Naruto sighed and picked up Iruka, reported back to the Hokage about the issue, the Hokage had seemed to read the letter and agreed with Naruto's report. Naruto was given a field promotion to genin and the scroll of seals was now back in the Hokage's office._

 _Naruto went home and slept that night in peace, what he didn't realize was that his heart was now tainted because of the ritual he used to get back in time, he is starting to become more cold and darker in his methods. He was starting to become more ruthless when he was on the battlefield._

 _However, Kurama realized this, he opened one eye and sighed. His breath making small ripples on his bed. These were going to be a few long years._

* * *

A beeping alarm woke up our young blond, he sighed as he sat up in his bed. He had been thinking about learning new jutsu from the copy of the 'forbidden' scroll. He needed to...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he stood up and stretched

*KNOCK*

"COMING!" Naruto yelled, hoping that the person who ruined his stretch would just go and die. Naruto yawned once more, he was so not a morning person, despite the lessons from his future wife. He went and opened the door, the person in front of him stood at about 5 feet 9 inches and wore a boar mask. 'ANBU at this hour?' Naruto thought.

"You are summoned by the Hokage. You are to report immediately." Boar spoke monotonously, this guy didn't seem to hate Naruto for being a Jinchuriki.

"Now? If you haven't noticed I just woke up, I haven't even brushed yet." Naruto said, getting irritated a bit, he was always cranky the first fifteen minutes after he woke up. That is the reason he went straight to the bathroom and brushed, took a shower and do all other stuff to spend those minutes in isolation.

Boar, who didn't know this, simply took out a scroll from his ninja pouch and unsealed it, he took a bottle and poured the contents into a cap. Boar then handed the cap to Naruto who looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"Listerine"

Naruto's eye twitched at the nonchalant response. He took a deep breath and calmed down before he started to beat the guy in front of him.

"I know that, why are you giving it to me?"

"That is your temporary solution, hurry up. I don't want to piss off Hokage-sama"

Naruto sighed and took the cap, in the next two minutes after going in his room and coming back in proper clothes, Naruto stood in his orange outfit with the headband on his forehead and waited for Boar to do his thing. Naruto didn't want the man to know that he knew shunshin.

Boar nodded and kept an arm on Naruto's shoulder, they left in a leaf shunshin and dropped in front of the Hokage's office. Boar immediately left, Naruto calmly collected his thoughts before knocking on the door and opening it slightly, his head popped in and he asked the Hokage. "Can I come in?"

Now, the Hokage would have been shocked by this unprecedented behavior, but he knew something was off. He simply nodded and allowed the young man to enter in.

"What is it that you want old man?" Naruto asked in his normal childish tone.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Who are you?" Hokage asked, his face portraying no emotion.

"What?"

"I asked who are you? Did you not hear me?"

"I did, I am Naruto Uzumaki. What is it with the interrogation?"

"You are not Naruto Uzumaki"

"And how would you know that?"

"What is your birthday?"

"October 10"

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen"

"Love?"

"Hinata"

"AHA! I knew it, now bring your hands forward and slowly so that you may be restrained and admitted for interrogation."

"The hell old man. Oh yeah, I remember, I was supposed to have a crush on that pink haired bitch!" Naruto yelled in the end, his chakra starting to flare and cracking the wooden ground beneath him. Naruto took a deep breath and flared his chakra in a certain pattern, the pattern was a message for the ANBU to leave.

Hokage and the other ANBU's eyes bulged at this. The ANBU surrounded Naruto with their swords pointing at Naruto's neck. The Hokage himself had two kunai in both his hands and was now in front of his desk.

"Put your hands in the air young man. Make any move and we will consider it as a hostile action and react accordingly."

Naruto using his brains facepalmed.

"All right, that is enough, all of you except the old man, out of the office!" Naruto said, in his Hokage tone. The ANBU twitched their eyes, not that it was visible with their masks on. One of them shuffled and brought his sword closer to Naruto's neck. Naruto seeing that nobody took him seriously flared his chakra to godly levels, there was a visible aura of gold around Naruto and that aura cracked the ceiling, bringing rubble to the ground and hitting a few ANBU on their heads. The message was now clear for all of them. The ANBU left in a shunshin, leaving the old Hokage and the future Hokage in their office.

Naruto flashed through some handseals and activated the privacy seals.

"What do you want to know old man?" Naruto asked, breaking the old man out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Came the brilliant reply. Naruto sighed, and asked again slowly.

"What did you do to my grandson?" Sarutobi asked in his warrior state.

Naruto gave a small smile to being acknowledged in such a way. He replied in a calm tone, "I am him"

"No you are not, Naruto has never been this calm."

"I am, and even if I am not, how would you know that?"

"I know it because I saw it, I saw you making shadow clones in the forest last night and then making a copy of the forbidden scroll. I knew something was off from that moment on but didn't attack you immediately as Iruka was close to you or the ANBU were, you had the potential to take a hostage."

Naruto facepalmed and then chuckled, "Seems like the name Professor suits you as well, eh, Shinobi no Kami?"

Hiruzen brought his kunai forward a bit, indicating he was not willing to be stalled.

"I will ask one last time, who are you?" Hiruzen flared some KI into this to show him who the boss is.

Naruto replied by doubling his own KI, then there was a battle of KI where the tension in the room grew so thick that it would have been difficult to breathe in such an environment. Naruto noticed Hiruzen starting to lace his KI with chakra, now if Naruto moved one inch, there would be a battle. Naruto cut off his KI and immediately was forced to his knees, 'that was a bad idea' Naruto said to himself. Hiruzen cut off his KI and waited for the man with blond hair to speak.

"Alright, I guess you should know, I am Naruto-"

"No, you are not!"

"Goddammit, Jiji! Shut up and listen! I am Naruto, but not the one you know!"

"What do you mean?"

"I will just pass on my memories, do you know any tricks?"

"Yeah, a jutsu-"

"Use it."

Hiruzen nodded, he flashed through some handseals and entered Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

Hiruzen was surprised to see himself in a sewer and turned around to see a dark figure, the figure opened its eyes to reveal crimson eyes and then came in the KI, Hiruzen nearly had a heart attack seeing the nine tailed fox.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" Naruto screamed as he came in running. The fox snorted and then gave one critical look at the aged Hokage. He nodded and passed on the memories.

Hiruzen then saw it all, Naruto's entire life.

My god the KI he flared out! Naruto was impressed that the old man had it in him. He realized that the God of Shinobi was a worthy title for the old man.

Hiruzen turned around in between, he was at the memory of Naruto stealing the forbidden scroll for the first time and asked Naruto, "Why did you never mention any of this to me? I could have stopped so much?" Hiruzen's eyes were now starting to water. He sniffed and waited for an answer.

"Like you could do anything." Naruto snorted in amusement "You let people around you realize that you had grown soft, the civilian council was a pain in the ass till the fifth Hokage and the elders till my time." Hiruzen's eyes widened at proportions not known to mankind.

"You were Hokage?" He asked

"Yeah, now continue watching," Naruto said.

The wave mission, Chunin exams. sound invasion, everything till Sasuke killing Hinata came into view, Hiruzen's anger spiked to new levels that he himself didn't know existed.

H: "Alright, what now?"

N: "Oh, the people will pay for what they do now, I am not playing Mr. Nice Guy anymore."

H: "Okay, that is fair enough, I hope you don't have anything against me."

N: "The only ones that are safe for now are you and the shinobi clan heads. Except the obvious - Uchiha"

H: "Actually, you shouldn't hate all of them"

N: "And why is that?"

H: "Because you are an Uchiha yourself."

N: "What? How?"

H: "Minato was Madara's grandson. And before you start, the one you or Hashirama-sensei once fought is not the man I am talking about. Madara was a good guy and left the village when he thought someone was after his life. One month later, it turned out that the assassin had succeeded in killing the good man we once knew and Hashirama who was Minato's godfather took him in. Minato was groomed to be Hokage. How do you think he used the Hiraishin?"

N: "That is actually a good point. Do you know who the assassin might be?"

H: "We had no idea, but looking at your memories, I am sure it was black Zetsu."

Naruto nodded, Kurama who was silently listening the conversation decided to join in.

 **K: "Can you prove it by any means? Can you prove Madara was a good guy?"**

Hiruzen nodded and decided to show a memory.

* * *

 _*This is part of chapter_

* * *

 _Madara Uchiha was sitting on the Hokage Monument beside his best friend and his brother. They looked at the sunset and leave the orange sky that beautifully lit the village. The trees seemed to gain new colors every dawn and dusk. Something that screamed out to be peaceful, asking the other life forms to come and enjoy its shade, to be happy and content._

 _Hashirama had grown most of those trees with his wood release, made out of Earth, Water, and Yang release. A Kekkai Genkai indeed. All 3 shinobi present were exceptional in their own rights, they had seen their fair share of death and destruction and finally decided to stop this nonsense._

 _Madara finally spoke up as darkness began to take over the sky. "Someone is after my life." Earning a gasp from the two other Senju present._

 _"Why would someone want you dead?" Hashirama asked._

 _"I have no idea, it could have something to do with the fact as to how the two of us are different," Madara replied._

 _"Different how?" Tobirama asked_

 _"Have you never noticed how we are the strongest shinobi to ever exist, how our battle powers far exceed others who are or were in their primes?"_

 _"Yes, but how does it make you different?" Tobirama pressed._

 _"It seems that we might be the reincarnations of the sons of the Sage of Six Paths, I don't know their names but there were two sons. The older one who possessed the Sharingan and the younger one who possessed the life force. The Sage's chakra was split into Yin and Yang so that the Rinnegan may never awaken. It is said that those eyes are only awoken to save humanity or to destroy them."_

 _"How do you know all this?" Tobirama asked, Hashirama silently followed the conversation as it made sense._

 _"It is because of the Uchiha Tablet that only the Sharingan can read. There are three stages to the eyes as you know, the Sharingan, the Mangekyo and the Rinnegan. The last stage needs the Yang release, which we Uchiha do not have in enough quantities."_

 _"Oh, but then what about the other versions of Sharingan I have heard about in the past?"_

 _"Which ones are you talking about, there is only one other."_

 _"The Fenikkusu Sharingan, if I am not wrong it means Phoenix Copy Wheel Eye."_

 _Madara nodded. "That eye is awakened when you break free from the curse"_

 _"What curse?"_

 _"The curse of hatred"_

 _Tobirama and Hashirama's eyebrows went up. Madara decided to explain._

 _"Remember how any Uchiha can fall into a curse of hatred when the thing or person or whatever they love is taken away from them?"_

 _Both men nodded._

 _"If the said person falls into a curse, and later decides to forgive the said hated subject, the person awakens that power."_

 _"So, what are the benefits of awakening it?" Hashirama asked._

 _"It allows you to see the chakra ratios. For example, let us say that Tobirama possesses the storm release, it is a mixture of lightning and water release. The Fenikkusu can see the ratio in which they are mixed and if I have both those elemental releases I can also use the storm release. Apart from that, the Fenikkusu also has a higher level of perception than the standard Sharingan. If the same user gets Mangekyo in the future, his Mangekyo will be stronger too."_

 _"Oh, cool" Hashirama spoke up._

 _"What about the eye itself? Your Sharingan is red with tomoe holes in the layer." Tobirama asked_

 _"That one is just the plain eye, whatever the iris color is, with gold tomoe," Madara replied_

 _"So, if you had one, it will be black and gold. If Minato-kun had it, it would be blue and gold."_

 _"Yup, although Minato is probably the only one who has ever had different colored eyes than the rest of the Uchiha clan."_

 _"That is true," Tobirama said with a smirk, he always liked the blue eyes better than the onyx ones._

 _( **A/N: The Fenikkusu eye is an idea I took from Betrayal - By The Gallant Toad Sage. I just took the name, nothing else. It is a teaser, this might come in sooner or later.** )_

 _"So back to the topic at hand," Hashirama said._

 _"Yes, where were we? Oh yes, someone trying to kill me." Madara said._

 _"But, that just seems absurd. You two are_ the _strongest men I have ever come across. Why are you so worried about this assassin?" Tobirama asked._

 _"Because I don't think it is just some assassin."_

 _"Now, what do you mean by that?"_

 _"I think he or she is after my body. They want to take over my consciousness and use my powers for their own purposes."_

 _"Now, that is troublesome," Hashirama said and heard men from an entire clan in the village sneeze at that. Tobirama and Madara chuckled hearing that._

 _"So, what should we do for that? If he or she can kill you then the entire village is in danger!" Tobirama exclaimed._

 _"Not really, I will not go down without a fight. But it seems highly likely that it will be my last battle ever. I will make my will and make some code that only we can understand to ensure that I am the real me."_

 _"Oh, the code, it should be the code: U.M. Uchiha Minato. That will be a good one." Hashirama said_

 _"That sounds as good as any, the Uchiha part being a secret can be helpful." Madara agreed._

 _"Alright, what about Haori and Minato-kun?" Hashirama asked._

 _"You are his god-father if I am not the one in my body. You will have to kill me and take care of my son. I will explain him the rest." Madara said._

 _Hashirama nodded, knowing that he will not have to worry about it, oh how wrong he was._

 _"Oh, well you already know about Hiruzen, tell him too. Minato and Hiruzen need to groomed to be the next Hokage. We almost have the next few generations down. Tobirama as Nidaime, Hiruzen as Sandaime and Min-kun as Yondaime." Madara said._

 _"It still surprises me how well you can think for the future," Hashirama said._

 _"I will take him on as a student, he is too much like me to not take him as a student" Tobirama said,_

 _"Now, what do you mean by that?" Hashirama asked_

 _"Well, he is already good in shinobi arts at age 5. Think what he will be when he is in his prime?"_

 _Hashirama nodded. That was a scary thought indeed._

 _That was the end of their discussion. Madara and the Senju Brothers separated for the night, Madara returned home that night to tell his wife and child about the updated information and let his son know that he was now the student of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju along with the assistance of Hiruzen Sarutobi. No matter if Madara died, his son would be safe. Madara smiled, he could definitely live with that, or die in peace, should that happen._

 _Madara left the village the next morning, after telling his clan elders about the same. He would die or return with a victory. To Hashirama and the elders of the Uchiha clan, they knew that Madara will be back soon. Oh, how wrong they were!_

 _Minato came in the next day to the village, his mother had been killed by rouge Ame ninja, Madara who had been waiting for Minato to enter, when he didn't Madara went to search for him, he came just in time to see one of the ninjas to put his blade through his beloved's stomach, his son who had awoken his Sharingan, desperately cried for help. Madara was of course, truly pissed. The rouge Ame ninja didn't last for even a minute before becoming a smear on the face of the earth. Reduced to ashes by Amaterasu. But, alas, Madara had lost the love of his life and Minato had lost his mother._

 _Madara was not to be seen for the next month, those who knew only presumed something was wrong. Then came in the fact that the Kyubbi no Kitsune is charging towards the village. Hashirama told the clan elders of the Uchiha clan and went to battle. One that marked the Valley of the End and leveled the entire place to the point where people constructed two statues of the shinobi who fought there._

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Tell me, Madara, do you know anything about a code: U.M.?" Hashirama yelled, face betraying no emotions but eyes desperately waiting for his friend to answer correctly._

 _"No, should it?" Madara asked with a smug expression. Hashirama's eyes dropped, then steeled, his best friend was officially dead, and now his godson was truly an orphan. 'No, that did not mean that he would not know what love is! He will always have me, Madara wanted to kill him should his body be taken away. This is just an imposter! I will kill you, you son of a BITCH! YOU WILL PAY!' Hashirama ended his thought and picked up his weapons, his chakra riling up._

 _"Well then..." Hashirama said._

 _"Let's dance" Madara ended._

 _The duo jumped and their weapons clashed. Madara had his gunbai and scythe. Hashirama had his broadsword. In the background was one Kyubbi no kitsune with Sharingan in his eyes fighting trees that kept on sprouting to hold him down, courtesy of Hashirama._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _Madara died that night, Kyubbi was sealed in Mito and Hashirama had decided to retire from his seat as the Hokage._

* * *

 _*Read from here... (If you had skipped earlier)  
_

* * *

Kurama nodded at the memory, he seemed to accept this answer, Black Zetsu was truly a pain in their ass so this could be accepted. And a son of Kaguya Ootsutsuki could easily do this thing.

H: "Alright, moving on, Naruto I hope you remember why the jutsu on the scroll you copied is called forbidden"

N: "I do"

H: "Please don't do anything wrong with your new found powers, I know you are angry but please focus it and try to, if you can, forgive the villagers like you once did. Sasuke, I don't expect you to. Do whatever you want to do with him, he doesn't deserve the support I tried to provide him."

Naruto nodded.

H: "Anything you want from me?"

N: "The key to the seal which is with Jiraiya, who needs to be brought here and a prisoner who is already sentenced to death."

H: "Why do you need a prisoner?"

N: Sigh, "Just do it."

Hiruzen nodded, not liking the answer but still compiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the new way of conversing. It is easier to keep track of.  
**

 **Next chapter in any story might take some time.  
**

 **Which teammates do you guys want?**

 **-Sasuke**

 **-Sakura**

 **-Hinata**

 **-Kiba**

 **-Shino**

 **-Shikamaru**

 **-Choji**

 **-Ino**

 **Please Review.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so wow, I got a lot of reviews in this chapter, I am happy you guys are doing so. Keep on the good work. Also, I hit 100 followers! Thanks!  
**

 **Guest: This is no longer canon.**

 **Multiple Reviewers: I didn't know you guys liked Ino so much, I will try to involve her in stuff. You guys need to remember that Naruto hates Sasuke and Sakura. He is not going to give any chances at redemption or anything.**

 **Different conversation style tried in the last chapter is not going to be continued.**

 **So the final team is... (See the chapter, not gonna spoil it XD)**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was about to leave Naruto's mindscape when he got a severe headache. Well to say it was a simple headache was selling it shortly. Hiruzen doubled over in pain and bent down gasping for air. That was soon changed to yelling and falling to the ground and then there were blood-curdling screams that echoed through the walls of the sewer that Naruto called a mind. The sewer was only a part of it as most were now a mindscape. Despite that, the echo started to hurt Naruto and Kurama. The blond was already beside Sarutobi the moment he had made his first movement of discomfort.

Sarutobi spent a few minutes screaming. After that, he slowly passed out under the pain only to wake up a second after. It seemed that no one could be knocked out in the mindscape.

Sarutobi looked at his hands as he stirred up, he looked at the blond. He tried to sit up but his head was hurting too much, a moment after he settled down and looked at the blond with a sincere smile.

"What happened Jiji?" The blond asked

"I got my memories back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I got the memories after I died and the memories of the time when I was reincarnated."

"Y-you mean that you remember everything?"

"Oh yes, I do."

"But how?"

"I guess a side effect of my technique, for now, we can theorize that those who died last time get back their memories."

"AWESOME! That means I have someone whom I can talk to this about!"

"Yeah, the issue is that I don't know how long I will live. The timeline is already changing. Any change, even the wearing a different hairstyle on your hair today could have changed the timeline and made different outcomes. And we already did different things. I hope it won't end badly."

"Stop worrying too much Jiji. We need to do things, first, you need to change the genin teams. I hope you put me on a better genin team than last time. I hope you keep Kakashi as my sensei."

"I don't think the council will allow that, they want him to train Sas-" The old man was cut off when he was hit by a huge torrent of KI.

"Don't ever say the name of that Shinobi in front of me again. _**Never again.** _And what do you mean by the _council_ won't allow you?" Naruto asked

"You know you remind me of someone, anyways, they have taken over a good amount of power and money from the village, they are the reason I am having so many issues."

"Wait since we are on this topic tell me everything."

"Alright." The Hokage gulped in anticipation, he had already predicted that this was not going to end in his favor.

"This starts right after Minato's death..." And so the older Hokage began his tale...

* * *

 _~Flashback, day after the Kyubbi Attack, the Council of Konoha~_

 _"We have to kill that demon!"_

 _"Finish what the Yondaime started!"_

 _"Kill it before it breaks free."_

 _"SILENCE" Hiruzen roared, he was mourning for Biwako, Minato, and Kushina's deaths. He was in no position to deal with these things._

 _"From here on, I am passing a law that Naruto's status is an S-Class secret, should you tell anyone else about his status as a Jinchuriki, you will be killed immediately!" Hiruzen said in a stern voice._

 _"All in favor of the vote for the passing of the law," Danzo spoke up._

 _Hiruzen's eyes narrowed dangerously, he was starting to wonder why he had not killed Danzo already. This bastard had been a pain in his ass, every FUCKING TIME HE COULD POSSIBLY THINK! Hiruzen mind was on fire, if one could look at him carefully, one more thing to set him off and his hair would catch actual fire._

 _"I don't think I asked for your opinion Shimura, this is a law. Don't try to overestimate your authority. I am still the Hokage of this village!"_

 _Danzo clenched his cane but nodded without showing any emotion, but he knew, this was his time to act up and snatch up power. And he would do so! He also knew that trying to take the Jinchuriki for himself at this time would be a bad idea, seeing Hiruzen's anger and behavior in general, his plans could backfire easily. He would trade carefully._

 _"Of course Hokage-sama, it was never my intention," Danzo replied, slightly sneering._

 _"You are dismissed"_

 _With this day on, the council meetings increased in frequency. The rebuild up of the village had needed many papers to be signed and under those things, he had unintentionally signed the academy authority over to the civilian council. And those bastards had made their move._

 _The shinobi standards decreased, the testing for genin exams was now simply a written test, a skill test that required substitution, transformation, and clone techniques. The clone one, being absolutely useless in each and every means. The last part of the exams was one-on-one fighting, pure taijutsu. Decreasing the requirements would allow more civilians to become shinobi, a very bad tactic considering the fact that they were never strong enough._

 _Worse yet, they removed the ARC program, this program was called the Abnormal Reserves of Chakra course. ( **A/N: Idea from 'If I could do it over' by NarHina, Chapter 4. Credits go to the author.** ) This course provided a student with abnormally large reserves like the Uzumaki were allowed to take alternate testing. Of course with the destruction of Whirlpool village, no one remembered the clan much less remember the program that was meant for them. The Hokage missed this because there had been only one user of this program in the last decade and that was Kushina Uzumaki._

 _Talking about Uzumaki, all records, everything relating to any Uzumaki apart from Mito Uzumaki - wife of First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Konoha's seal mistress, was removed. Removed from access to any Shinobi and Civilian. Kushina was one of the first who's records were removed, courtesy of Mebuki Haruno who thought that 'hussy' was being to close to 'her' Minato-Kun._

 _This led to the newer generation forgetting about the fact that the spiral in the leaf symbol and the one on the flak jacket was owned by the Uzumaki clan._

 _Many other things, like the Uzumaki's fortunes including their land, were annexed into the Land of Fire. The Daimyo too was now involved in this corruption. He was now the legal owner of the Uzumaki clan's treasury and Konoha's Civilian council had dissolved the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze's accounts for their personal usage. Oh yes, personal usage, not the one used for village rebuilding. Note that the Daimyo was not the one Naruto worked with, that guy had been changed during Tsunade's reign.  
_

 _Minato Namikaze's best friend - Hiashi Hyuga had also nullified the betrothal contract of one Namikaze Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. Hiashi was knee-deep involved in clan politics and had been using his support from his clan elders to do things that no one would have imagined. He had gone to the level of keeping the last letter from Hizashi away from Neji so the child could come to hate the main branch and train extensively. Hiashi would have waited for the right time and he would then make Neji the heir of the clan while putting the cage bird seal on Hinata. Hanabi was being trained in a similar manner so that she could be married off to Neji and the two would lead the Hyuga clan together. Worse yet, Hiruzen had later discovered that Hiashi, Danzo, and the cloud ninja had planned the kidnapping of Hinata Hyuga together_ _and the death of the cloud ninja was actually done by Hiashi for his own means as the elders came up with the idea of killing of Hizashi._

 _For the Uchiha clan, well, boy was there shit hitting the fan there. Itachi was NOT the first one to bring the news of betrayal of the clan, it was FUGAKU UCHIHA who did. Itachi came in later, the massacring of the clan was never the plan for anyone except for Danzo's._

 _Danzo had stolen 11 Sharingan eyes in that massacre, the most noteworthy one was that of Shisui Uchiha's. After careful surveillance of the effects of Kotoakatsumi, the Hokage had concluded that he too had been under the influence for three months. He was surprised but knew better than to confront Danzo directly, he needed to gain his power back before massacring his entire Root division for this._

 _The most important one for Naruto, however, was that the creating of mobs and spreading the Jinchuriki status of Naruto was all done by the dear old Danzo. Creating the dark broody Sasuke was also the work of Danzo. Selling Hinata off, taking away Naruto's inheritance. Every single bad thing that happened with Naruto Uzumaki was the work of Danzo Fucking Shimura._

* * *

 _"_ STOP" Naruto screamed his eyes blood red because of Kyuubi's chakra. He could not bear this anymore. He was getting way too angry to think rationally, he needed Shikamaru right now, he needed his right-hand man to make a few decisions for him.

"Jiji, can we get Shikamaru in on this?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, he is a smart guy, if he was your advisor in the future I don't see why he can't be one now."

"Alright, please summon him here"

Hiruzen lowered the privacy seals after he had left the mindscape. He called for an ANBU and had asked him to bring Shikamaru Nara. The boy came in after 20 minutes. Apparently, he had planned to spend most of the day sleeping since it was a day off but as soon as his mother got to know the woman had flipped the entire house upside down to wake the boy up. When Shikaku woke up because of this, he used his famous shadow style jutsu... to cover his eyes and ears before he slept again muttering the word 'troublesome' as he placed the jutsu. Naruto and the Hokage sweatdropped hearing the tale from the ANBU.

"What a drag. What can I do for you Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked the aged man.

"Please follow through these set of seals while looking at Naruto in the eye." Hokage said, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but did as instructed, who was he to question the Professor?

"Bird-Boar-Hare... Yamanaka Hijutsu: Sharing Consciousness." And with that, the Professor and Shikamaru entered Naruto's mindscape. Naruto meanwhile had raised an eyebrow at this, how did the Hokage know a Hijutsu from the Yamanaka clan? Naruto shook his head and pushed the thought aside. He had other things to focus on.

"What do you want me to do?" Shikamaru asked, who was much more attentive than one could expect him to be. It was almost as if he were about to fight someone. Well, that was to be expected, if you are suddenly transported into a landscape with giant ass forest and rabbits and a fox... with nine-tails. Alright, Shikamaru was well reasoned for having such behavior. For some reason, yet unknown, he was not shrieking like a little girl or attacking the fox with any or all weapons he had on his body.

Naruto seeing that this was a good time simply passed on his memories and waited for Shikamaru to get caught on with the times. When everything ended, Shikamaru's eyes steeled, his face had a scowl and his expression showed nothing but raw fury, anything related to wisdom seemed to have gone away.

"Where is that bastard? Where is my son's murderer?!" Shikamaru demanded, he was about to walk over to Naruto and provide some physical influence to get his answers but he was stopped by a sharp pang of pain that crossed his brains.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru screamed in agony. Yup, this was happening right about now. When Shikamaru wanted answers.

A few more blood curdling screams later...

Shikamaru fainted and instantly woke up. He checked his hands and slapped his face a couple of times, "troublesome, seems like I am in my younger body" he concluded that as his memories merged, the more recent the death was, the more difficult it was on the victim to regain those memories and stand the pain, but in the mindscape, they could definitely survive. More importantly and interestingly, none of their original memories were different from the ones in this timeline.

"What now?"

Sarutobi replied, "I was planning on making a team of Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata. I did that planning after I got to see Naruto's memories. Do you have anything on that Shikamaru?"

"No Hokage-sama, just thinking about how that will influence the other teams, we are actually breaking all three teams."

"I know, but we need to make sure for now that Sasuke and Sakura are left alive, I know that you are smart enough to not kill him but I know for certain that Naruto will ensure that Sasuke for the least is nothing more than a few bits and pieces of flesh and he will burn those away too, leaving ash only in the wind," Sarutobi said sincerely, he was not mocking the young blond, he knew how the Uzumaki clan was. He made it his duty to not get in the way of an Uzumaki that was scorned.

"True," Shikamaru said looking in the direction of the blond, he was talking with Kurama and trying to loosen the seal before he finally got the key.

"There is something you should know Shikamaru."

"Yes sir"

"I will pass on this memory to you, we do not have time to chat about this. Naruto already knows about this but make sure you keep this a secret."

"What is it though?"

"Minato's parentage"

"Yondaime-sama's?!"

"Yes, now. The last thing, we will meet up regularly, I see how you are Naruto's advisor and are doing a good job. I need you to help me regain my office while clearing out the rats."

"What a drag!" Shikamaru whispered to himself. Hokage heard him and grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"What did you say?" Hiruzen asked dangerously, knowing how Temari acted, he decided to do the same. Shikamaru gulped and stuttered a 'nothing'

"Good, I shall see you tomorrow, it seems we have a lot of work to do before the Jonin-sensei is decided."

"Yes sir, is it possible that I meet with Asuma-sensei frequently?"

"Yes, I myself will be doing that, I will not lose this chance to be with my family."

Shikamaru nodded and called Naruto, gaining the blond's attention he just waved and said goodbye as he shimmered out of existence using another unique hand-seal of the Yamanaka clan. Shikamaru also knew this Hijutsu because Ino had taught him.

"Naruto, stay safe and meet up regularly. If you need anything, let me know." Hiruzen said

Naruto smiled genuinely, "Of course, uncle."

Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow, he connected the dots instantly, Hiruzen had started calling Madara as a father once Sasuke Sarutobi had died and Minato as a reason had started calling him 'older brother'. Now, Naruto continued it by calling him, uncle. Hiruzen chuckled, "It is still 'grandpa' to you kid."

Naruto nodded and hugged Hiruzen. "It is good to see you alive and well Jiji. Truly, you were one of the few people I used to draw strength from"

Hiruzen returned the hug and ruffled the blond's hair, "And I draw it from you and Kono."

Naruto nodded and broke the contact. Hiruzen shimmered out of the mindscape. Once all of them were out, they realized that Shikamaru had left, probably to go and sleep, Hiruzen himself was planning to do so, the merging of memories caused quite the strain. Naruto deactivated the privacy seals in the office and Hiraishined away.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the village mainly to find Hinata and talk to her.

Naruto was walking around the Hyuga clan compounds, he saw a guard and decided to ask him about this. Unfortunately, this guy was prestigious members of Hate and Beat the shit out of Naruto club, and when Naruto came to him asking where Hinata was. There was gonna be a scene.

"Where is Hinata" Naruto asked, in a mostly polite tone. He truly hated the Hyuga in the other timeline as well. They had done nothing different in the past to stop his hatred.

"It is Hinata-sama to _you_ " The guard sneered, now Naruto was not in a mood for this bullshit, he had not been since the morning. First, a mob came, now this moron. He was really planning on giving the village a lesson.

"I asked you a question, _branch-member_ " Naruto sneered back, the guard was caught off guard, on average the kid had understood where he was not wanted and used to run away.

"She is busy." The guard replied almost daring to question him.

"If I find out she is not..." Naruto's eyes flashed crimson, the guard was shocked and feared Naruto's reaction now, he was threatened. Now, you see, he knew that Naruto was not the nine tails, but he still hated him because it was a place to take out his frustrations. Seeing as Naruto started to fight back, he was clearly a threat.

"You may be able to find her later." The guard stuttered out in fear.

"Now go and tell her that I am finding her, tell her to meet me at training ground 7. If she is not there in time, I will think that you didn't tell her. And I am sure you know what I will do to you after that." Naruto said with some killer intent. The guard literally ran inside the compound to find the heiress while Naruto jogged to the training ground.

An hour went by and nothing happened, Naruto had been training to spend his time but seeing as Hinata had not come by. Naruto was getting angry, mainly on that nameless guard.

He finally started going to the Hyuga Compound again, to those who didn't know, the academy was a part of the route.

Hinata had been sitting on Naruto's swing, well it was not Naruto's, to begin with, but he had just spent so much time there that it seemed like it belonged to him.

* * *

Lavender eyes met sapphire blue ones, both gazed at each other, although lavender ones seemed to be glaring at the blue ones. Hinata had no blush on her face nor did she have a smile like she usually did. Naruto was worried about what was going to happen next, from his future experience and rare experiences he knew not to make Hinata mad. But even in the future, she had some love in those eyes even when she was mad about something. This time, it was one with pure hatred, even without Kurama, he could sense the negative emotions.

Naruto was truly worried, he softly murmured, "Hinata-chan"

Hinata heard it, her intense glaring got worse, her Byakugan activated at pure will, Hinata did not notice it but Naruto did. Hinata had told him that Byakugan needed hand-seals to be activated, many in the clan mastered it to the level of only using one hand-seal but this was rare and unheard of. She had not been using killing intent or chakra, Naruto wondered what would have happened if she did.

"Hinata-" Naruto began, he was cut off by Hinata, the tension had been building up to a very bad level. He did not like it, especially since the other person was Hinata.

"What have I ever done to you?" Hinata asked, her voice cracking a bit in the end

"Come again"

"Who are you? What have I ever done to you that you are doing this to me?" Hinata asked, her eyes started to well up

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I just wanted to talk to you, maybe keep up my promise on taking you out on that date-" Hinata had once again cut him off, this time it was by crossing the distance fast enough and using the opening to strike Naruto right on the chest, her fingers reached the chest and were about to hit him when her wrist was caught by Naruto's hand, the grip was strong but surprisingly, there was not enough pressure to actually hurt her, it was only to hold her in place. Before Naruto could speak again, she spoke,

"You are not Naruto-k, Naruto" she corrected herself, she didn't want the person in front of her to know that she liked Naruto and use him against her.

Naruto felt something break in him, he had never heard Hinata speak his name without affection. He steeled up though, he needed her to understand.

"I am Naruto"

"No, you are not,"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because Naruto would never notice me, much less ask me out on a date"

Naruto stifled a gasp as he saw through Hinata's wordings, what he realized was that all this was not about him, it was about her self-confidence.

Naruto did just the thing that he used to do in the future, he cupped Hinata's hand with his left one and brought his right hand up to stroke Hinata's hair out of her face. He gazed into her eyes lovingly and gave her a heartwarming smile.

Hinata didn't know what to say or do for that matter. She just stood there and let Naruto do his thing, or whoever this person was, she would watch till the end.

"I am Naruto, Hina, your Naru" he spoke affectionately. Hinata stifled a gasp on her side, she had never _ever_ told anyone about the nickname she wanted to use for him, how did he know about it? And had he just called her Hina? She felt like blushing but she didn't, she forced it down and asked once again.

"I will ask one last time, who are you?"

Naruto sighed, this was not going anywhere, "How do you want me to prove it to you that I am Naruto?"

"Naruto has a unique type of chakra, show me that," Hinata said she knew that no one knew what chakra it was, much less that it was red in color. The imposter would now be caught!

Naruto nodded, he understood that Hinata knew about the red chakra but didn't know it was Kurama's. Well, he just needed to prove it to Hinata that he was Naruto, he was getting tired of the drama. This is not the genre of the fanfic, it is adventure and romance. Come on!

Naruto nodded again, he summoned the chakra just enough so that Hinata could see it in his coils. He quickly let them go as soon as he heard Hinata gasp again.

"Happy? Did I prove that I am Naru-" Naruto was cut off, _again,_ he groaned mentally, seriously she needed to stop doing this! But this time he didn't mind it so much. Hinata had cut him by hugging him tightly and had silently started crying on his chest, Naruto only noticed this because his shirt was getting wet and Hinata was sniffing every now and then.

He pulled back and put a finger under her chin and raised her face so that his eyes could meet hers. Hinata who finally realized what she was doing and blushed furiously and closed her eyes in embarrassment", ' _I hugged Naru! I hugged Naru!'_ she mentally screamed as a chibi Hinata was dancing and frolicking in her mind. Meanwhile, the real Hinata was barely trying to stay conscious, but her musings were cut short when she felt her lips locked and smashing against something wet. She opened her eyes again to see that, _'I kissed NARU, scratch that I am still kissing Naru!'_ Hinata drew the final straw while Chibi-Hinata was glaring at the real one as she ruined the moment! Seriously, fainting while kissing your crush, not cool girl, not cool. But the real one had not a single care in the world as steam blew out of her ears.

Naruto sighed and woke her up using some smelling salt. He had no idea why but he had picked it up in the morning before leaving. Yes, he picked it up even when he didn't have time to brush.

Hinata got out of her daze as she looked into Naruto's eyes, she was about to speak but she was cut short when his face hardened, she instantly knew he was serious. She straightened up as he said, "I hope you have some free time, our meeting might last a bit longer than you might have expected. " Naruto touched her shoulder and Hiraishined back to Naruto's apartment.

"Naru was that the-"

But Naruto was busy flashing through hand-seals, he finished and the room glowed for a second, signifying that the privacy seals were activated.

"You can speak now, but I hope you can wait, I need to give you something," Naruto spoke with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Hinata caught on to that but didn't speak, she simply nodded. Naruto nodded back, and then...

He flared his chakra to godly levels, the roof and the floor cracked. Hinata was having a hard time breathing and took a few steps back to give Naruto his space. There was something that caught her attention immediately. There was a rupture in space-time above Naruto's hand that had risen earlier to his chest level. The rift let out a scroll and closed, the interesting thing about the rift was that it was _yellow_ , more importantly, Naruto had whispered something similar to 'Hiraishin space-time dimension'

Naruto cut her musings short by tossing the scroll to her, the scroll was a simple one, but in the center of the scroll was a seal, it looked familiar yet unknown at the same time.

"It is a blood seal," Naruto said

Hinata looked at the blond wide-eyed, how had someone else acquired her blood?! This was dangerous! She was about to question him when she heard him say, 'just do it, please' His tone was on the borderline of that of crying. Why should he be crying? She had _never_ seen him cry, what was so important about this scroll.

Hinata pricked her thumb and swiped it across the scroll and opened the scroll slowly, there was another seal inside, this one was a chakra signature seal. She was starting to get on edge about this situation. She looked at Naruto once again and he simply nodded once more, she pushed her chakra into it and slowed when the seal started to glow, she was about to stop when she heard Naruto,

"Don't stop, it is checking your identity if you stop it will explode as the recognition will fail," Naruto said with some fear in his voice. Hinata gasped at him and pushed more chakra into the seal.

The freaking seal was like a vacuum cleaner! It just kept on sucking in her chakra! It nearly drained her reserves but then she was hit by a blinding light and she felt her chakra rejuvenated and more importantly, it started to feel more potent, much, much more potent than it had ever been. Her reserves were growing at an extreme rate making her gasp in pain as she fell down.

Naruto was instantly at her side and carried her to his bed and made her sleep on it. Hinata would have blushed as Naruto was carrying her bridal style but she couldn't do that as she was in unbearable pain.

Her head was aching, her eyes were throbbing and she was 99% sure they were bleeding as she felt her cheeks being wet. Her chakra network was being widened forcefully and her chakra quantity was being increased, along with the quality of chakra. She was screeching in pain while clutching her eyes, Naruto had put a hand on her forehead and was stroking her head gently but it was to no avail. She fainted because of the pain, but that was not the end of it. She was still twitching because of all the pain.

Naruto sighed and sat down on the bed's edge, near Hinata's waist. He looked at her as she stopped twitching and simply stayed there, still. She was so beautiful, Naruto couldn't help but sigh in content and leaned towards Hinata's face and kissed her on the lips, he kept on kissing her a few minutes and stood back up. He went to the kitchen to get some water for himself and sent a shadow clone out for some cinnamon rolls.

Hinata finally opened her eyes a bit, after fifteen long minutes. Her eyes revealed to be of a floral pattern, eight golden petals in each eye that were spinning slowly. Hinata looked into Naruto's eye who was sitting in front of her and smiling.

She looked at him and smiled back, she was about to speak up when Naruto cut her off,

"Hina, eat these cinnamon rolls I got for you and return home quickly, tell someone that you are on the verge of chakra exhaustion because of training."

"Why? And how do you know I like cinnamon rolls."

Naruto ignored the second question, "The process will keep you out of commission for the next 3 days at least. I believe that you should do whatever you want to quickly, your conscious time is running out."

"Wha? What is going on though?"

Naruto sighed and pulled out a mirror from somewhere, maybe he was just sitting with one? Eh, anyways he gave it to Hinata who gasped in shock. She knew the legend in the Hyuga clan, those were the eyes of the Moon Sage! She didn't know his name but she did know of the legend.

"Hinata now is not the time to ponder upon this, but please cut off the chakra from your eyes, if you use anymore right now, you will faint. Also, tell no one that you got the Tenseigan. You will be killed right away if someone knew."

Hinata realized the situation was very delicate, she nodded as she understood the words of her crush. She was kidnapped for her _normal_ Kekkai Genkai, what would people do if they found out she had something that people believed to be a myth?

Hinata tried to stand up and used Naruto's support, she was blushing the whole time as Naruto was in close contact. He made her sit on the dining table and started feeding her cinnamon rolls. What, he knew she was too weak right now to eat, he needed to do this! What he did not see was the bright red color on Hinata's face. Well, he did notice, but he chose to ignore it.

After five or so minutes, Naruto carried Hinata on his back and said, "Hold on tight" Hinata blushed but obeyed. Unfortunately, for the poor blond. He had totally forgotten that Hinata was an early bloomer, her *ahem* assets were already growing and they were pressing against his neck and shoulders, the little Naruto started to bulge out of his pants and Naruto took a deep breath in. This needed to be done as fast as possible. Naruto was already having trouble keeping his pants in place.

He first Hiraishined to the academy, the closest place his father had left the seals. He started to run as fast as he could to the Hyuga compound and was fast enough that the civilians or Shinobi saw him pass by, all they felt was a wind. Naruto dropped Hinata near the door and put her down.

"Stay safe and remember what I said, keep it a secret. As soon as you wake up, come to me." Naruto whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead. Hinata blushed and nodded dumbly. He Hiraishined back home while Hinata weakly went back to her room.

She opened the door to her room and wrote a note on a sticky note that she had trained too much, she was going to sleep to recover from chakra exhaustion and was not to be woken up. She took the note and kept it on her door. She quietly changed and went to bed. Carefree, as she knew that no one was allowed to use Byakugan inside the Clan premises, so no one would notice the change in potency or the quantity of her chakra.

Within seconds she was knocked out.

* * *

 **A/N: So the team 7 members are Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata.**

 **See ya guys next time.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: GUYS! 100+ followers! Thank you!  
**

 **Bloody Dragon Fang: The age limit for sex will be kept, but oh yeah, she will be limping for a week! HAHA**

 **Shadow Hunter 104: Actually I haven't told anyone my pen name, so no the KamiKage guy is not someone I know, but who cares, I blocked him anyway. And thanks for the support**

 **Watering Wizard: I realized it later, but I had already uploaded the story so...**

 **Guest: Yeah, mob cliche is actually needed, I am creating a dark character, so that is a foundation.**

 **All other reviewers, I thank you for the support, continue the good work! (Keep reviewing)**

* * *

 _"Stay safe and remember what I said, keep it a secret. As soon as you wake up, come to me." Naruto whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead. Hinata blushed and nodded dumbly. He Hiraishined back home while Hinata weakly went back to her room._

 _She opened the door to her room and wrote a note on a sticky note that she had trained too much, she was going to sleep to recover from chakra exhaustion and was not to be woken up. She took the note and kept it on her door. She quietly changed and went to bed. Carefree, as she knew that no one was allowed to use Byakugan inside the Clan premises, so no one would notice the change in potency or the quantity of her chakra._

 _Within seconds she was knocked out._

* * *

4 days passed by...

Hiashi was starting to grow worried that Hinata had not woken up. He had seen the note when one branch member had brought it to him. The branch member scowled when Hiashi dismissed him without even looking at him. Hiashi had noticed it somewhat, and before he could see it the branch member turned around and left.

Hiashi paused, he was _worried_ about _Hinata_? When was the last time he did something like that? He looked around to see that no one was there, and no one would disturb him. He closed his eyes and tried to remember some of his memories. Since Hana's death, he had given in to clan politics. He had developed a sense of Hinata being a failure because of elders repeatedly saying that. Hiashi frowned, had he distanced himself from his daughter that much, that he, her _father,_ believed that she was a failure? He continued his train of thought, he remembered that he had stopped training Hinata because she didn't get the basic Juken, he realized that he had never even tried to check her affinity. If she had water as her primary affinity, then she would never be able to get Juken. How the hell had he not realized that?! After Hinata becoming seven-year-old. He had stopped the training because of her lack of progress, in the last few days he had started to punish her and hit her harder, taking out his frustrations on her. Hiashi gasped in the real world at the memory.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Again!" Hiashi shouted._

 _Hinata stood up, her legs shaking because of the exhaustion and beating. She charged at him with her palm open and aiming at the chest. Hiashi swatted the palm away and hit her in the chest with more power than needed, he was not holding back. He never realized that he was using Jonin level of strength, the strength of a solid A-rank Ninja. As the palm hit her chest, she was sent back flying. She hit the wall of the dojo, almost knocked out and her eyes starting to tear up because of the pain. She tried to move but she couldn't do it without being in pain._

 _"AGAIN!" Hiashi nearly screamed_

 _Hinata stood up as blood poured out of her mouth, she spits it away and straightened a bit. She couldn't, her stance faltered as her seven-year-old body couldn't handle the strain. Her legs shook and she fell on one knee._

 _"I SAID AGAIN!" Hiashi screamed._

 _Hinata used all her willpower to stand up, she stood up finally and charged at the man again. Hiashi easily swatted the hand away and hit her in the chest_ again! _Hinata was sent flying into the wall, she hit her head hard and fell to the ground with a thud. Hiashi seeing as she was not moving realized that she was knocked out. But he also saw that she was bleeding from her head, there was a good amount of blood that she had lost that day._

 _Hiashi left the room and saw one branch member go in, as he left the dojo and walked further away, he heard the branch member screaming for medics. He had not even cared for Hinata's injury._

 _Hiashi had not seen Hinata for the next week, the next time he did see her, she was covered in bandages. But, Hiashi did not care. He simply told her,_

 _"You are a waste of time, I will no longer be training you from now on."_

 _Hinata left the office crying as she closed the door, but she had not let a single tear slip in front of the clan head._

 _~End Flashback~_

Hiashi let out a single tear and stifled a sob, how pathetic was he? He had physically and emotionally abused her, not once caring for her well being or checking how she did in the academics. The day she later went to the academy, he had not even accompanied her there or attended the parent-teacher meeting. He soon started to call her a failure just like the rest of the clan council and had allowed Hanabi to berate her.

Hanabi went to the extent of actually beating her in their regular spars. Hiashi realized that Hanabi had an earth affinity and was far better at Juken compared to Hinata. At the end of the sparring sessions, Hanabi had developed a habit of insulting Hinata whenever she won, which was almost always.

Hiashi had not done anything to change this, he had not stopped Hanabi or done anything to help Hinata.

This was going to change NOW! At least he hoped to do so, he hoped that Hinata forgave him, but seeing as she was a kind-hearted girl, he was not too worried about it.

* * *

Hinata finally did wake up. Her eyes fluttered and turned around to see that no one had entered the room while she was asleep. She looked at the digital clock on the wall, it was almost dinner time. She wondered how many days she had fallen asleep for, oh right, 4 days. 4 fucking days and not one person had come in to check her or to help her.

Hinata remembered that she had written a note, but seriously, no one? Not even her sister or father?

Hinata groaned as her memories from the future merged, she remembered the other timeline quite well and but the timeline she was in was dominant. Not that it mattered, all the memories were same, except for how the events played out.

She stood up weakly and went to the bathroom, her stomach growled at her, it would rumble, but 4 days without food... Yeah, so she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Hinata thought about her last memories, her current timeline memories being dominant had put her in a very bad mood, Hiashi and the clan council was starting to piss her off. The other memories being rather recessive did not mean she wasn't affected by it. She was in pure, unstoppable fury she couldn't get the image of Himawari screaming for her dad to help him, she looked so vulnerable, so innocent. GAH! Her chakra flared up and her Byakugan activated, as soon as her vision changed her eyes sort of pulsated, not really painful but still it was enough to stop her in her tracks, she took a few deep breaths before going to the sink and washing her face with cold water, that would do the trick to keep her focused.

Hinata went outside, her room was still neat as she kept in the other timeline, she had to use a different name for it so that she didn't confuse it too much. Anyway, she went to her wardrobe and looked to the left, there was a plank of wood coming out a bit, she smiled, that was her hidden compartment that she made to keep things away from others. She made it soon after Kurenai was assigned to her and had taught her a rather skillful Genjutsu.

She opened another compartment and took out a pen and some ink, she pricked her thumb and mixed it with the ink to make it capable for sealing, she dipped the pen and made a seal on the hidden compartment, the seal was for an Anti-Byakugan vision. The Genjutsu based seal stopped the Byakugan to detect the compartment, much less be able to see the contents of it.

But why was she doing all this? Why make a compartment?

Heh, wouldn't you like to know? What is the point of a secret if you share it? Hehe

Anyways, the compartment was emptied, there were not a lot of contents in it, a picture of Hinata and her parents that was taken before Hanabi's birth, a plushy of a red fox in which she had stitched eight more tails to it, making it for remembering her crush/ now husband.

Hinata took the picture in her hands, she saw Hiashi's photo and god knows what took over her but she simply tore apart his head from the picture and kept it between her fingers, she flared her fire chakra into it. Many people didn't know this but she too had two affinities, fire and lightning. The paper never stood a chance as Hiashi's face from the photo was reduced to ashes.

Hinata took the rest of the picture and the plushy and sealed it in a scroll that went into her pouch.

Hinata then resealed the compartment and planned on what to eat. Hinata walked out of her room to be greeted by the clan head, the man she hated, the one and only, HIASHI HYUGA.

Hinata resisted the urge to just go and Juken his ass that he so clearly declared that she was weak in. She continued walking seeing there was no way out of this meeting. She paused and bowed to Hiashi who was now about three feet away from her, she simply started to walk away from the man being completely silent. Hiashi cringed at her bow, how pathetic was he that Hinata was not even talking to him, more importantly, why was she bowing to him when no one else was present.

"How are you feeling today Hinata-chan," Hiashi asked in a fatherly voice, he felt so awkward, when was the last time he did this?

Hinata scowled openly at that, she heard the honorific and did not like it. She now seriously pinched her left thigh in order to remain focused.

"I am fine, Hiashi- _sama._ Please excuse me, I have a team meeting I do not wish to be late for." Hinata said and started to walk away.

Hiashi was wide-eyed seeing at the amount of hatred Hinata was harboring for him, it was almost at the same level as Neji. "You just woke up after 4 days, I am sure the meeting can wait. You must be hungry."

Hinata's anger was starting to flare as the man tried to continue the conversation. She was unable to resist it this time, "Since when do you care?"

Hiashi flinched, such hatred! It was felt as if it was almost tangible. She spoke up again snapping him out of his stupor, "Please forgive me, I just need to go, there are a lot of things I need to take care of." She turned around and walked away at a rather fast pace.

Hiashi let out some tears, the cheeks were starting to get wet as he realized that anyone could see him, it would not be good for him if he showed any emotions. And so, he simply wiped away the tears and went back to his room, he was too tired to do any work.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the compound without anyone else interacting with her. She walked to the Ichiraku stand and startled the two people there. Teuchi and Ayame had seen a Hyuga in their stand. They were wondering if hell froze over and shit was starting to hit the fan.

She had a simple conversation, got to know each other and had a Naruto Challenge. What was that you ask? That was something Teuchi came up with in order to honor his favorite customer, people took it for the gigs never going past 2 or 3 bowls, Akimichi went to about 7 to 9 bowls but they were skilled at eating. The record was 15 bowls of ramen, Hinata smirked and dug in.

She at _26_ FUCKING BOWLS OF RAMEN, the people around the stand was coming to watch this phenomenon or take pictures, but Teuchi and Ayame were struggling to keep up. When she finally ended, Teuchi and Ayame came over to the other side of the counter and simply dropped down, taking deep breaths to calm their burning forearms and shoulders.

Hinata just paid the money, thanked them and left to meet Naruto.

Now, where was the blond? Oh well, he was in his apartment, apparently, he was just a blood clone. The real guy was somewhere in the Land of Whirlpools, his mother's homeland. And what was he doing there? Oh, nothing much, just about to do something that would blow away your minds with happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy reading. I will try to update faster but a lot of stuff is happening so I may not be able to**

 **Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this is not an update  
**

In fact, I am sorry to break this to you that I won't be able to write these fanfictions anymore. Fanfictions - 'No More Mistakes' and 'Child of Prophecy'

I will not be able to write them because of some personal reasons but I am sorry to all my readers...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **APRIL's FOOL!**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ah, hope you liked the prank, and no I will be continuing these stories don't worry.

If I pranked you successfully, **REVIEW** below.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I wanted to get a new title and summary for the story, I want some recommendations,**

 **Please review.**


End file.
